Freed Justine
|image= |name=Freed Justine |kanji=フリード・ジャスティーン |romanji=''Furīdo Jasutīn'' |race=Human |birthday= |age=20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Cover |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue |hair=Green |blood type= |unusual features=Green hair |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |marklocation=Back of Right Hand |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Thunder God Tribe |previous team= |partner=Bickslow |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status =Single |relatives= |education= |magic=Darkness Magic Enchancement Yami no Ecriture |alias=The Dark |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut=Episode 42 |japanese voice=Junichi Suwabe |english voice= }} Freed Justine is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild who doesn't show his face often. He is the captain of the Thunder God Tribe and is known as Freed the Dark by Laxus Dreyar. He cut his hair to show that he is loyal to Fairy Tail but in the next episode he has long hair again. Personality Freed seems to be the most quiet of the Thunder God Tribe; while the three were infamous for rarely ever being seen at the guild, Freed was also the most reserved, remaining detached from the goings-on of the guild, and emotionally distant to those there. Although dedicated to following Laxus' direct orders, which place him at odds with his guild mates, he also cares for the well being of his former friends and comrades, as he questioned Laxus when ordered to kill other Fairy Tail members. When Mirajane shouts at him, questioning whether they were friends, Freed closes his eyes and replies "we were once". Despite his calm and detached demeanor, Freed has a "soft spot" for others, and can be quite emotional at times. Though it had been hinted at, once Freed lost the will to fight against Mirajane, he burst into tears over being forced to harm his guild mates against his will, revealing his empathic side. Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal best interest. As of chapter 204, it has been shown he has a weakness for beautiful women in swimsuits (much to Cana's delight), however this might just have been a ruse, to cover for his deliberate defeat. History He hasn't been to the guild for half a year, and hasn't met any of the newer members like Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord Guild, he was off in another town. He is a member of the Thunder God Tribe, a group of mages who act as Laxus's bodyguards, with Freed as the self-proclaimed captain. Sometime before joining the Raijinshu, Guild master Makarov had asked Freed to supervise Laxus in hopes of stopping him from doing anything wrong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 15 He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mystogan and Gildarts. Synopsis Fighting Festival Arc Freed was first seen together with Team Thunder God Tribe in the Ghoul Spirit Guild, watching Bickslow and Evergreen defeating the Dark Guild's members. The three then talks about something that Laxus is planning and heads home to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 10-14 After Evergreen petrifies the Miss Fairy Tail contestants, Laxus, Freed and Bickslow reveal themselves. He listens as Laxus challenges Makarov to know who is the strongest in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-19 After Laxus explains the rules of the festival, he together with his bodyguards, leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 1-5 It was revealed the Freed has set up a barrier around Fairy Tail that keeps Makarov, the girls, and strangely, Natsu and Gajeel from leaving the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 6-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 5-6 He also set up multiple enchantments all over Magnolia that forces anyone trapped in there to fight one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 15-19 As Reedus tries to reach Porlyusica to find a cure for the girls' condition, Freed appears and the two starts to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 9-11 However, Freed proved to be to powerful for Reedus as he was defeated easily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 2 Freed is then confronted by Alzack who uses his Gun Magic to attack, but Freed easily deflected it, and because of his enchantments, Alzack collapses from lack of oxygen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 9-12 After Erza defeated Evergreen, he arrives at Laxus' side, saying that only himself or Bickslow can defeat Erza. Laxus asks him what he was doing there, to which Freed replies that since the girls are no longer stone, the game is over. Laxus intimidates him with his lightning and tells him that if he chickened out, he should go since he doesn't need weakling in his Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 2-3 After Laxus activates the Hall of Thunder, Freed is shocked to know that Laxus would go that far, but Laxus tells him that it is a battle and that its not over until one side is obliterated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 15-17 Laxus then tells him to go and kill Cana and Juvia, Freed tries to argue that they are still members of the guild, but intimidated, decided to follow Laxus, saying that he would follow him even to hell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 5-7 After Bickslow's defeat, Freed came across Cana and Juvia and manages to trap them in one of his enchantments. Forced to fight Cana, Juvia, after being reassured by Freed that he will fight the winner, decided to incapacitate herself by attacking one of the lacrimas.As she faints, Juvia explains to Cana that she only wanted Fairy Tail to accept her as a member since she loves them. Cana tells her that she was already accepted and Juvia faints with a smile on her face. An angry Cana then charges at Freed with tears in her eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-20 Mirajane and Elfman arrives as Freed was defeating Cana. Elfman tries to battle Freed, but Freed deems him defeated and using his Magic Yami no Ecriture, tortures Elfman. Mirajane tries to tell him to stop but Freed ignores her and continues torturing Elfman. As Freed was about to kill Elfman, Mirajane's dormant powers awakened making her able to use her Magic Take Over: Satan Soul and charges straight at Freed. Freed tries to use his Magic to evade her attacks to no avail and he finally sees the demon within the angelic Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 5-19 As Mirajane overpowers him with her speed and strength, Freed decided to use his Yami no Ecriture: Darkness changing himself into a demon as well. However, Mirajane proves to be too powerful and was able to pin him to the ground. As she was about to deal the finishing blow, Mirajane remembers Lisanna's face and deactivates her Satan Soul, saying that the fight is meaningless and that they are supposed to be Nakamas. Freed denies this, and tells her that Laxus is his only Nakama. As Mirajane continues to talk, Freed's eyes begins to fill with tears and confesses that he never wanted to do what he's done and the two loses their will to fight and reconciles with one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-18 After Laxus' failed attempt to cast Fairy Law, Freed arrives at Caldia Cathedral and informs Laxus that everyone is safe. He explains that his heart still cares for his comrades and that was the reason Fairy Law failed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 13-16 After Laxus was excommunicated, Freed is seen along Team Thunder God Tribe. As Evergreen and Bickslow tries to convice Laxus not to go, Freed just watches them. After Laxus leaves, Freed thinks that they will meet again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-4 After the parade, Freed (with a new hair style) was the one who convinced Makarov to not give up the title as master, asking him for Laxus' sake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 6 Edolas arc Bickslow is seen celebrating the arrival of Wendy and Charle at their Welcome Party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 He is later seen waiting for Gildarts Clive to arrive standing next to Erza and Evergreen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 5 He was sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia is unaware of the events of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 S-Class Trial arc Freed appears again along with Bickslow and Evergreen at Fairy Tail telling Lisanna its a relief to have her back, and that she's okay. Lisanna reacts surprised since their team rarely came to the guild while she was still in Earthland.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 3-4 A few days later, he witness the announcement of the S-class trial, and is announced as a candidate who will partake. Freed is easily thrilled and has high desires to win and intends to take up Laxus's vacant spot among the S-rank.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 He chose Bickslow as his partner for the trial, to Evergreen's dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 11 As the participants head towards the island, Freed is waiting patiently for their arrival to their destination. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. Before the first trial started, Freed thought ahead and used a rune to trap everyone except him and Bickslow, on the boat for 5 minutes. As they fly towards the island, Bickslow asks why Freed didn't simply trap them for good. He said that if he did then it wouldn't be a fair trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-10 They arrive on the island first and has the luxury to choose any path they want. After they realize that their chosen path leads to a battle with Cana and Lucy, they smirk, thinking that they have won anyway, since Lucy doesn't have Loke to fight Bickslow and Cana couldn't even touch Freed during their last encounter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 19 Freed then tells Cana that this is as far as she'll go and he'll be the one taking Laxus's place. Cana, determined, says "fine" and that they also have their own reasons for becoming S-Class mages. Freed, blushing, asks if they can put some clothes on because it's too distracting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 3-4 Cana hears him and takes out her sexy lady card knowing now that women is his weakness. Ladies in bikinis come out of the cards and start crowding around Freed. Bickslow tells him to keep it together and he just starts fighting Cana and Lucy. Lucy then opens the gate to Virgo, thinking that women also might distract Bickslow. Bickslow says that that doesn't work on him and easily beats Virgo because of how weak she is. Cana used the Prayers Fountain card, but they're still able to dodge it. Lucy realizes there's water so she opens the gate to Aquarius. Aquarius does her usual thing, so Freed and Bickslow get knocked out while Lucy and Cana regained consciousness from holding on to something. Lucy and Cana win the fight and walk into the 2nd round.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-14 Bickslow asks Freed if he can really accept this, and Freed replies by saying, "Yeah." Freed says that he would have fought seriously if it was somebody else, but he owes Cana so he already decided if he were to face them then he would let them win. Bickslow says that it's a bit much that women is his weakness and Freed agrees. Bickslow admits that he was excited about taking Laxus's spot, but Freed states that that's not important. He continues by saying that it's about Fairy Tail, and Laxus would come back someday. Bickslow thinks about how "to think they'd run into Cana and Lucy," and says that they sure are lucky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 14-16 They then head back to the guild with Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 Later both him and Bickslow make a surprise return to the island and engage Rustyrose in battle both claiming that they cannot forgive him for what he has done. As Bickslow attacks Rustyrose with his puppets, Freed tried to use his Yami no Ecriture: Pain technique on him. However Rustyrose evades both attacks. Bickslow then attacks a newly transformed Rustyrose and Freed follows through with his Yami no Ecriture: Absolute Darkness to attack him. As Bickslow tells Rustyrose to get up, Freed tells him that there is no redemption for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 11-17 Magic and Abilities Fried's_magic_seal.jpg|Enchantments Fried_uses_his_ench.jpg|Yami no Ecriture Ried's magic eye.jpg|Freed's Eye Magic Rejection.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Reflect Fear.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Fear Suffering.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Suffering Pain.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Pain Wing.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Wings Yami-no-Ecriture-Darkness.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Darkness Darkness.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Absolute Shadow Darkness Breath.jpg|Darkness Breath Darkness Flare Bomb.jpg|Darkness Flare Bomb Freed Teleporting.png|Teleportation Fried's_sword_skills.jpg|Freed's Swordsmanship abilities Caster Magic User: As a current leader of Thunder God Tribe and potential S-Class level mage, Freed possesses high Magical abilities. *'Yami no Ecriture': Freed's primary Magic. It allows him to write runes that, depending on what is written, will actually effect its target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 9-10 :*'Yami no Ecriture: Reflect': Writing a rune in thin air, Freed can reflect an incoming projectile. It was only used once, so the extent of its reflecting power is unknown. (Anime Only) :*'Yami no Ecriture: Pain': Writing runes on his opponent, he can inflict immense pain on them. :*'Yami no Ecriture: Fear': Writing runes on his target, they will slowly lose courage. :*'Yami no Ecriture: Suffering': Writing runes on his target, it will slowly inflict more pain on them. :*'Yami no Ecriture: Annihilation': This spell was never seen, but it likely causes death. :*'Yami no Ecriture: Wings': Writing runes on himself, Freed gains dark purple colored magical wings that allow him to fly. ::*'Enhanced Speed': With Yami no Ecriture: Wings, Freed sprouts wings that allows him to momentarily dodge Mirajane's fast attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 16-17 :*'Yami no Ecriture: Darkness': Writing runes on himself, Freed turns into a dark-colored demonic-like creature that increases his strength and allows him to use Darkness Magic spells. ::*'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': While in his demon form Freed was able to keep up with Mirajane for a short period of time with hand to hand combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 5-6 ::*'Darkness Magic': With Yami no Ecriture: Darkness, Freed is able to cast Darkness Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 :::*'Darkness Breath': Freed charges dark energy and shapes it into a tornado, which strikes his enemies. (Anime only) :::*'Darkness Flare Bomb': Freed can creates a bomb made from darkness energy. (Anime only) :*'Teleportation': Freed also seems to be able to teleport by turning himself into runes. This runes float on the air and go to the place where they unite to form Freed's body again. *'Jutsu Shiki': Freed's enchantments are basically traps that can only be deactivated by completing the requirements set by Freed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 9 Expert Swordsmanship: Even without his Magic, he can proficiently fight with his sword. He was seen cutting Alzack's wind bullets and defeating Reedus with his sword alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 10 Weapons/Items Sword: Freed wields a sword that resembles a rapier with the Fairy Tail symbol carved on the hilt for using his fighting and his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 6 Freed uses his sword as a pen when he is writing the runes of his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 9 Major Battles *with Thunder God Tribe VS members of Ghoul Spirit = WON *VS Reedus Jonah = WON *VS Alzack Connell'' = '''WON *VS Cana Alberona = WON *VS Elfman = INTERFERED ' *VS Mirajane = '''LOST ' *with Bickslow VS Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia = '''LOST *with Bickslow VS Rustyrose = CURRENT Appearances in Other Media Freed appears as a playable character in the second Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In the game, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia * When Freed was first shown, his Fairy Tail mark was on his right hand, but when he showed up at the Cathedral, after Laxus casted Fairy Law, his mark was seen at his left hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 14 * At the end of the Fighting Festival arc, he is seen with short, shaved hair whilst convincing the master to keep his position. However, during Wendy and Charle's welcome party, Freed has his full length original hair again. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Needs Help Category:Thunder God Tribe